Cerberus
“Salvation comes with a cost. Judge us not by our methods, but by what we seek to accomplish.” - The Illusive Man Cerberus (Technocratic, Futurist) is fighting everyday for the future of humanity. We are a political faction represented in the Parliament of /tg/ led by the enigmatic Illusive Man, with the goal of expanding the reach of both /tg/ and humanity. Mission Statement Our ultimate goal is to bring humanity to the pinnacle of its abilities, expand its will across the galaxy. We will stand against any threat to humanity both internal and external. Cerberus supports the principle that any methods of advancing humanity's ascension are entirely justified, including dangerous experimentation. While these methods may seem extreme, members of Cerberus realize that the benefits far outweigh the risks. Cerberus is Humanity's Future! Party Colors *c0c0c0 Silver Image Party Policies *Secure salts (##) tripcode and Names required. *Each member of Cerberus will have a rank, starting at the level of operative. *Every member is in a party hierarchy, the Chain of Command, that determines who is the senior person on a thread at any given time. Chain of command position is determined by seniority and rank. *Promotions in rank are earned by taking Officer positions in the party and parliament. *All members start on a probation period of 48 hours to measure activity level, that way we avoid having an abundance of inactive members. *No previously disgraced MPs can join Cerberus without an unanimous vote by the party with a 50% voter turnout. Proposals for Party Policy link to page here Platform Uniting Humanity *Foster the creation of a united authority for humanity while maintaining the unique cultures and traditions of nation-states *Build a network of maglev vac trains to connect all major cities of the world *Colonize the moon, Mars, Venus, Ceres and Callisto to expand humanity's territory in the short term and reduce scarcity and cut down on unnecessary population density *Religions notoriously responsible for dividing humanity including most forms of Islam and Judaism will be illegal *Heavily partisan politics are greatly discouraged due to their adverse effect on the effort to unite and strengthen humanity Improving Humanity *Cybernetic and genetic alteration of humans will be heavily funded and researched *Gene manipulation promoted and encouraged for the purpose of improving the species *Citizens granted cash to assist their personal funding for a genetically modified baby *Healthy lifestyle heavily recommended, with a /fit/ lifestyle to be the target *Homosexuality discouraged to promote the production of children *Elimination of household debt and expansion of household savings encouraged * Create a social safety net to care for all people once the benefits of automation and technology take a toll on the jobs available. *In order to promote an intelligent populace, college up to undergraduate level free is provided to citizens that maintain at least a B average in their education. Extending Humanity's Reach "Earth is a cradle of the mind, but one cannot eternally live in a cradle." -Konstantin Eduardovich Tsiolkovsky *Faster than light travel, terraforming, artificial gravity and AI research will be government priority, the goal being to be able to reach distant stars within a single generation *FTL probes will be sent throughout the galaxy to detect and explore star systems *A 3D galactic map & catalog with locations of stars and planets will be created and consistently updated, available to all. Defending Humanity's Interests *A strong and human centric approach to diplomacy with extraterrestrials will be undertaken with the goal of making humans paramount in the galaxy *We will establish an Earth defense force of our own to protect humanity from future threats *Indoctrination will be prevented with logical safeguards while researching Reaper technology *All human colonies will have independent and self-armed militias, however weapons purchases will be subsidized by the human space authority. Social Policies *JIDF will be outlawed *In order to preserve the unique cultures and civilizations of the human race, cultural and ethnic groups will be placed in democratic homelands for them to live in peace without interruption *Emigration to other territories and intermarriage shall be prohibited without government waiver *Keeping with the spirit of the above, we also will strive to preserve humanities linguistic heritage, so native and endangered languages shall be encouraged and taught to their original ethnic group *Brothel prostitution and escort services shall be legalized and regulated, street prostitution will be punished. *Extremist denominations of Christianity (Westboro BC, Lords Resistance Army) shall be outlawed, while traditional schools (Orthodoxy, Catholicism) shall be tolerated *Marriage is a matter for churches, not the state, so government will not regulate marriage. Policy for divorces mirrors that of marriage Economic Policies *Income tax will be set at a flat percentage across all income levels *A hybrid of public and private resources will be used to propel our space colonization and exploration to the next level, with national space agencies competing with private ventures which will receive tax cuts